Ghostbusters (Chapter 17): "Who Brought the Dog?"
"Who Brought the Dog?" is the Seventeenth Chapter on the DVDs of Ghostbusters. In this Chapter Louis's party is crashed by Vinz Clortho, who possesses him in Central Park. Cast *Louis Tully *Woman at Party *Tall Woman at Party *Marv at Party *Ted and Annette Fleming *Vinz Clortho *Louis's Neighbor Plot In Louis's apartment, his party was in full swing. As Louis himself was busy at the sink, a small woman wearing glasses came in and asked him if he had any Excedrin or extra-strength Tylenol, presumably for a headache. He handed her a bottle of generic aeceticylicylic acid which was apparently just as effective, but much better value for money when it came to quantity as well as quality. As the lady wandered off to get a drink, Louis left the kitchen with what he calls authentic Nova Scotia smoked salmon which was another good buy, also stopping to ask if one of his guests was having a good time. As he asked a number of seated people if it would be a good idea to break out some Brie cheese, a tall blonde wearing pink stood up and said that she was going home, apparently bored with the proceedings. Eager not to have one of the few undeniably attractive people in the room leave, Louis suggested that they start dancing and encourage other people to join in in order to bring a bit more life to the party. The blonde agreed, but their impromptu dancing to the tune of 'Burn, Baby, Burn' was almost immediately cut short by the doorbell and Louis went to answer it. He greeted the new arrivals, a middle-aged married couple, and introduced them as Ted and Annette Fleming. He explained his relationship with them as clients as he went to put their coats in his bedroom, so wrapped up in it that he failed to notice the same type of demonic hellhound that attacked Dana waiting for him on his bed. It growled softly as he opened the door, but he didn't notice it and it got Ted's coat thrown onto its head. Unaware of the imminent danger to come, Louis asked if anyone would like to play Parcheesi, but an explosive growl from the dog in the bedroom caused everyone to look confusedly at the door. Confused as well, Louis turned and said, "Okay, who brought the dog?", apparently under the impression that one of his guests had somehow managed to smuggle their pet into the party. Milliseconds after he said this, there was a huge roar and the guests closest to it screamed in terror as the hellhound literally exploded through the bedroom door, causing Louis to flinch as it flew past him towards the refreshment table. The guests grouped around it also screamed as the dog landed right on the table, demolishing it completely. A man and several women fled into the kitchen, the tall blonde vaulted right over the coffee table and a cowering Annette Fleming to jump right out the window and a second man cowered behind a chair as the hellhound focused its attention on Louis. Joining everyone else in screaming, Louis fled to the door and out into the hall as the small woman from before, frozen in fear next to the door, clutched her purse to her chest and gasped at the creature. Outside, Louis fled down the hall to the elevator as the dog came barrelling through his apartment door as well with a loud crash, also managing to damage the door directly opposite. The elevator arrived and Louis got in and pressed the button for the ground floor just as a door down the hall opened and an elderly woman came out to investigate the commotion. Upon spotting the hellhound crouched outside, the old dear exclaimed in shock and wisely hotfooted it back inside to call the police. References Gallery GB1film2005chapter17sc001.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc004.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc005.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc006.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc007.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc008.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc009.png| GB1film1999chapter17sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter17sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc010.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc011.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc012.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc013.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc014.png| GB1film1999chapter17sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc015.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc016.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc017.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc018.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc019.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc020.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc021.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc022.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc023.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc024.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc025.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc026.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc027.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc028.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc029.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc030.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc031.png| GB1film2005chapter17sc032.png| Non Canon LouisApartmentRoughLayoutMGBp120.jpg|John Bruno's rough layout of Louis' apartment, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 WhoBroughtTheDogStoryboard99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Who Brought the Dog? Storyboard, seen during SFX Team Featurette WhoBroughtTheDogEffectsStoryboard01MGBp120.jpg|John Bruno and Brent Boates effects storyboard, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 WhoBroughtTheDogEffectsStoryboard02MGBp120.jpg|John Bruno and Brent Boates effects storyboard, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.120 Category:GB1 Chapters